Unexpected
by Tatorr
Summary: Sinbad expected a lot of surprises for his birthday, but what he didnt expect was his Papa giving him a wife for his birthday. How will this affect Sinbad’s adventures? What will be in store for him?
1. I

This is Tatorr. I do not own Inuyasha, nor Magi. They belong to their respective owners. Also, this story is rated M for later events. Just to be safe

.

.

.

A woman swollen with pregnancy trekked through the forest at a painstakingly low pace. Another contraction hit her. "Ahhhhh!" The woman screamed as she leaned up against a random tree.

She sat down to catch her breath. "Gaaahhhh!" She screamed again when another contraction hit.

She rubbed her stomach, trying to soothe the ache.

Something told her, her baby was ready to come out.

She dragged her body to the nearby river and sat her lower body in the water.

Counting to three in her head, prepping herself for the pain that's bound to come.

She pushed when she said three. "AAAHHHHH!"

Her face gleamed with sweat and tears. Another one. "AAAHHHH!" The baby's head was out.

She had to hurry. "AAHHHH!" The baby's shoulders were out. Just one more. It was her hardest one. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Out came the baby and the afterbirth. She grabbed her baby from the water. The baby was born with a curly tuft of hair.

She immediately gave soft thrust to the baby's back to clear her chest. "uh. uh." The baby coughed up liquids and started crying.

She rocked the baby until she calmed down. She looked down at her baby who was also looking at her.

"How strange." The woman said. Her baby had blue eyes. BLUE EYES. She had brown eyes. Her father, well he had golden eyes. Where blue cane from...she doesn't know nor does she care.

"Your name will be Kagome my little jewel.

She kissed her baby and hugged her with love.

-ACROSS THE WORLD-

"What is this power?"

"So pure."

"Miraculous enough this is entirely different."

"A once in a lifetime."

.

.

.

-Tatorr


	2. II

This is Tatorr. I do not own Inuyasha, nor Magi. They belong to their respective owners. Also, this story is rated M for later events, just to be safe.

A man was walking down a pathway in the forest. "I wonder what my wife cooked today?" He started making gushy faces as he dreamed of a warm-home cooked meal.

"Mchhh mchhh .." The man stop walking, for he heard a noise. "Who's there?" He knew the noise came from the shrubbery that's been growing blueberries. He peeped around the bush. There sat on the forest floor, a little girl munching on the blueberries vigorously. She had glossy black hair and big blue eyes. She wore a white dress that was ragged and torn from harsh condition, she had no shoes, and what looked to be a four-point star on her forehead.

"Hey mister." The little girl said with a baby like voice. "Hey little one. Are you lost?"

"No. I'm not lost. Just hungry. And maybe hot. " She said taking another handful of berries.

"Where is your mother or father?"

"She's in a deep sleep and don't have one."

He stared at the child. "Why is she in a deep sleep?" "She in heaven. Duh mister. You're not as smart as I thought you were."

Baffled by the words the little child spoke, he started laughing. "You're just a little smarty pants." He smiled at her while thinking. He knew he couldn't leave her. He looked down at the little girl with awe from looking at her chest. It was glowing a pale pink. It was like she didn't see it or she didn't cared.

The man felt greatness and power emitting from her teeny body. He immediately sobered up, coming to a decision.

"Be my sons wife and in return I take care of you."

The little girl looked at him with her wide blue eyes thinking about the proposal. "Okay! I'm going to get married! I'm going to be a mom!" She said smiling real hard. The man laughed. "You're not going to get married until years later nor will you have kids anytime soon." He stated with a chuckle.

"Awww." The little girl said. He picked her up. "What is your name?" "I'm Kagome!" She said. "My name is Badr." She gave a "wow". "How old are you."

She held up four fingers. "I'm three years old!" She looked at her fingers and fixed them. Badr gave a chuckle.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. "Yup!" The little girl said from the man's hip.

He walked the rest of the way with Kagome talking about weddings and kids and him laughing at her conclusions.

He walked through the walkway of his house. "I'm home!" He said. A little boy no older than four came running to his father. "PAPA!" He jumped at his legs and climbed up his father body. He gave him a hug until he notice a body, even smaller than him, attached to his father.

"Papa. Who is that?" "You how you say you're a "real" man Sin?" Badr asked his son. "Yea?" Sinbad said curiously. "Well I brought you a wife."

Silence rung through the small hut. "Badr! What are you thinking?! He is only four!" His wife exclaiming how this is a bad idea. "Calm down Esra. It'll be fine." "A wife huh?" "Yep. For your birthday." "My birthday isn't until days papa!" "I know Sin. This is an early birthday gift." "What am I supposed to do with a wife papa?" "Exactly Badr!" Esra pipped in. "You'll figure out later Sin." He rubbed Sinbad's head while smiling. "Lets eat!" Badr said for he was so hungry he didn't think he could waste another second without nutrients.

.

.

.

.

Excuse any and all mistakes. Thanks for reading. Xoxo

.

.

-Tatorr


End file.
